In our spray foam insulation company we often work in extreme environments (130 F-150 F with limited air supply) and 100-300 feet away from the spray proportioner (FIG. 1: part A) in the truck FIG. 2. The proportioner is a machine used to heat and pressurize the two (2) chemicals required for the exothermic reaction process which produces SPF (spray polyurethane foam) insulation. The two (2) chemicals travel through the spray hose (FIG. 1: part B) to the spray gun (FIG. 1: part C) where the sprayer is performing the work. When spraying, we wear a fresh air respirator mask (FIG. 5) to protect the sprayer from harmful fumes produced during the reaction process between chemical A and chemical B mixed at the spray gun. The only way in the past for us to view and/or modify proportioner parameters (temperatures, pressures, etc.) is to stop spraying and walk back to the truck. Other alternative is to radio to a person in the truck who can interact with the proportioner and relay the information back to the sprayer on the radio. This process is very inefficient and time consuming. Our employees saw the need and productivity advantage to be gained if the sprayer can access the equipment controls remotely and wirelessly at the point of use (POU) FIG. 3. We thus went to work and developed a heads-up-display unit FIG. 6 (with control) built inside our respirator mask. For safety reasons we incorporated visual readings of the sprayers physiological vitals (heat rate, breathing rate, core temperatures, etc.) coming from sensors attached on the sprayer's torso FIG. 9.